Motto! Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica
by Whatever is OK
Summary: Dos años después de la creación del nuevo mundo Homura, Mami y Kyoko continuan su lucha contra unas criaturas llamadas demonios. De pronto aparece una misteriosa chica de nombre Azusa Mikae, quien dice saber mucho más acerca de las Chicas Mágicas y los Incubadores...¿Quién es ella en realidad?La verdad que descubriran puede ser demasiado perturbadora.
1. 1 Introduccion

1. Introducción

Después de despedirse de su preciada amiga, Homura Akemi despertó en su cuarto, recostada en la cama. Se reintegro y se incó.Su cara aun marcada con la tristeza de haberse separado de la persona más importante para ella, no dejaba de derramar aquel liquido salado que salia de sus ojos y terminaba en la palma de sus manos. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que haberse ido de esa manera? ¿Por qué tenía que quedarse sola sin la existencia de ésta?

Sabía que todo lo hacia por su bien y por el de las demás personas que habitaban el planeta Tierra... pero ¿realmente eso cambiaría la historia? ¿Realmenete eso podría terminar con el peso que cargaban las Chicas Mágicas? Talves había terminado con las brujas, pero eso no significaba que no habría otra cosa con que luchar... fue así como nacieron los demonios. Son seres que igual nacen del sufrimiento de las personas pero al parecer ya no nacen de las Chicas Mágicas, de las cuales si sus Soul Gem se oscurecía se convertían en brujas. Ahora en cambio, con las nuevas leyes del universo que creó Madoka, si la Soul Gem de una Chica Mágica se oscurecía... ésta simplemente desaparecería sin dejar rastro alguno de su existencia.

A pesar de que Homura pensó que nada cambiaría en un principio, creyó en su amiga. Creyó en que la pelirosa haría lo que estuviera al alcance de sus manos para salvar a las personas del sufrimiento, sobre todo a aquellas muchachas que luchaban todos los días y arriesgaban sus vidas para proteger a la humanidad. Y así fue. Todo ser sobre el planeta vivía seguro gracias a ella.

La chica de cabello azabache se talló los ojos secando sus penas, y remplazo esa expresión de angustia por una pequeña sonrisa. Ya no tenía a aquella persona torpe y de sonrisa cálida que la hacía sentir tan especial. Lo único que quedaba de la pelirosa eran solo recuerdos, recuerdos que solo ella poseía. Ya que con su deseo se borró toda huella de ella, todo lo que estuviera relacionado con ella... nadie más que Homura, se daría cuenta que algún día existió Kaname Madoka.

Después de pensarlo por unos minutos más se dijo a sí misma que el seguir llorando no la ayudaría en nada, que tenía que seguir adelante que eso era lo que Madoka ubiera querido para ella. Así que se puso de pie y decidió salir a dar la vuelta por el nuevo mundo. Pero un sonido persistente la detuvo. Era el reloj despertador que marcaba las 7:00 a.m. y según la fecha era martes. ¿Día de escuela? Aunque la verdadera pregunta sería ¿Aún asisto a la escuela? No estaba segura de ello pero por si las dudas se puso su uniforme, se alistó y se fue.

Si el uniforme estaba ahí entonces era señal de que aun iba a estudiar. Al llegar al salón varias chicas la saludaron con un "Buenos Días" a lo cual ella respondió de la misma manera. Todo le era extraño y nuevo, de cierta forma. Hizo caso omiso de ello y se ubicó en su lugar, dejando el portafolios en su escritorio. Al cabo de cinco minutos el profesor entró y comenzó a pasar lista.

-Miki Sayaka. ¡Miki Sayaka!- repitió subiendo la voz -¿Qué no vino la señorita Miki?

-No, al parecer no ha llegado- respondió uno de los alumnos. El maestro continuó con el pase de lista.

Al terminar la escuela Homura decidió volver a lo de dar un paseo por la ciudad. Tenia curiosidad de saber si algo había cambiado o seguía siendo el mismo lugar que conocía.

-¡Akemi!- alguien la llamó a lo que ésta se giró encontrándose con una rubia de cabellos arremolinados -¿Estas lista para irnos?

-¿Eh?- respondió con sorpresa

-¿Ya no recuerdas que quedamos de vernos con Sakura para ir a cazar demonios?

- ¿Demonios?- preguntó la de ojos púrpura

-¿Te sientes bien?- le toca la frente con la palma de la mano -Te ves algo extraña hoy

-Estoy bien, enserio- trató de sonreír -Es solo que no dormí muy bien anoche

La rubia asintió y ambas comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la iglesia abandonada. Algunas calles estaban totalmente desiertas, mientras que otras estaban atiborradas de personas que iban de un lado al otro. Quizas algunas caminando sin rumbo, al igual que lo había hecho la pelinegra durante mucho tiempo. De pronto la chica que la acompañaba miraba a todas partes como si buscara a alguien.

-Oye Akemi, ¿dónde esta Miki?- cuestionó

-Ni idea. Tampoco asistió a clases, quiza se enefermó- respondió con algo de indiferencia

-Extraño, ¿no crees? Ayer tampoco nos acompaño... ¿le habrá pasado algo?

Homura no respondió esta vez, solo continuó caminando. Al estar frente a la enorme edificación una chica pelirroja salió a su encuentro. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo y en la boca un pocky.

-Por fin llegan- sonrió y enseñó un reluciente colmillo

-Al parecer ya nos esperabas- agregó la rubia

La sonrisa de la pelirroja desapareció al ver a solo dos chicas.

-¿Dónde esta Sayaka?- preguntó -¿Hoy tampoco vendrá?

Desde el punto de vista de la pelinegra ese momento le parecía en cierto modo "familiar". ¿Sayaka desaparecida? Eso solo podría significar una cosa... su Soul Gem se había oscurecido por completo. Era de esperarse, que su destino no cambiaría mucho. Aunque realmente quería enterarse de como había sucedido eso. El hecho de la desaparición tras haberse oscurecido la Soul Gem le parecía mejor que convertirse en bruja. Era un destino menos cruel aunque igual de complicado.

Habían pasado ya un par de horas desde que habían empezado con la cacería del día. Las chicas estaba exhaustas y dispuestas a regresar a sus respectivos hogares. De pronto detectaron a uno más y se apresuraron al encuentro del demonio, pero para su sorpresa cuando llegaron... se encontraron a alguien a quien habían estado buscando.

-¡Sayaka!- gritó la chica vestida de rojo a la que se encontraba frente a ella. Corrió hasta alcanzarla. Las otras dos la siguieron -¿Dónde demonios has estado? Nos preocupaste. ¿Estas bien?

-Yo...- le temblaba la voz -yo, ví a Hitomi y a Kyousuke juntos y ...- la chica rompió en llanto

Kyoko se acercó y la abrazo tiernamente. Apretó los puños y le habló a la peliazul.

-¿Lo ves? No vale la pena- se separó de ella y le sonrió. Las otras dos solo miraban la escena en silencio -Nosotras estamos aqui... a nosotras si nos importas. Por eso no llores- acercó su mano al rostro lleno de lagrimas y las fue secando una por una con su pulgar.

-Es cierto, nos importas- dijeron Homura y Mami Tomoe -la rubia- al unisono.

Sayaka dejo de llorar. Kyoko le extendió una mano invitandola a ir a cazar demonios. Seguro eso la pondría de buenas otra vez, aunque aun así se le veía un poco apática.

Encontraron otra criatura cerca de un hospital. Sabían que tenían que apurarse, sino de otro modo, terminaría matando a las personas enfermas del edificio. Pero por más que luchaban al parecer no podían con eso. Era demasiado rápido. Ni siquiera la habilidad de detener el tiempo de Homura ayudaba mucho. La pelinegra no sabía si eso se debía a que se encontraba en un momento muy dificil o si el demonio era mucho más agil que ella. Entonces saco de uno de sus bolsillos un par de listones rojizos que le recordaban a su mejor amiga. Pensó que eso le daría más valor quiza más poder pero parecía inútil.

-¡A un lado!- dijo por fin Sayaka -Yo lo detendré

-Pero...- la pelirroja abrió la boca para protestar pero fue silenciada rapidamente

-No te preocupes, estare bien- sonrió debilmente -Gracias chicas por ser mis amigas- agregó y salio corriendo a toda velocidad a buscar al monstruo para acabar con él.

Después de eso todo sucedio en un momento: Sayaka concentrando todo su poder en su espada y eliminando al demonio de un solo golpe; Kyoko llorando al lado de la peliazul que reposaba en el suelo y una Soul Gem oscurecida por completo en su mano; Sayaka desapareciendo; Mami dejando caer un par de lagrimas, Homura bajando la cabeza con expresión de tristeza; y finalmente una Grief Seed cayendo al termino de la desaparición de la Chica Mágica.

-¡Demonios, Sayaka!- maldijo -Y justo que nos acababamos de hacer amigas- completó

Mami la miró mientras se secaba las lagrimas restantes en su rostro. La chica de cabello azabeche apretó con fuerza los puños arrugando un poco los listones y soltó en un susurro "Madoka".

-¿Akemi?

-¿Quién es?- la pelirroja ladeó un poco la cabeza

-No importa... no es nada- hizo bolita los listones y los metió rapidamente en sus bolsillos.

Las tres chicas se despidieron y cada una se dirigió a su respectivo hogar, excepto Homura quién decidio quedarse un rato más en aquel sitio. Estaba oscuro y callado. Ya debían de ser más de las nueve de la noche. Se sentó en una de las vigas del edificio en construcción que se encontraba a un lado del hospital.

-Me suponía que esto podría pasar- suspiró -Después de todo no cambio mucho el destino de Miki Sayaka

-¿A qué te refieres, Akemi Homura?- preguntó el animal blanco que salia de las sombras -¿Acaso sabías que Miki Sayaka desaparecería?¿Cómo te enteraste?- se sentó a su lado mirandola con sus ojos rojos inexpresivos

-¿Es necesario explicartelo?Kyuubey, el Incubador- clavó su mirada violacea en el animal

-Si eres tan amable- se acomodó esta vez en el regazo de la chica la cual suspiro.

Le contó sobre lo que había hecho con su deseo, lo que hizo en cada línea del tiempo, sobre las brujas, que él les había mentido y ocultado la verdad sobre las Chicas Mágicas, y finalmente que Madoka había cambiado las leyes del universo eliminando a todas las brujas.

-¿Estas segura de que todo lo que me dijiste es cierto?

-Totalmente- respondió muy segura de sí

-Bueno, debido a que tú eres la única que lo recuerda... es posible que solo haya sido un producto de tu imaginación- habló sin mover el hocico y se giró a verla

-No lo creo- bajó la mirada -Todo es cierto- sonrió -¿Verdad... Madoka?- alzó la mirada al cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas resplandecientes.

_Ola k ase? Leyendo este fic o k ase? Haha xD . Bueno este es mi primer fic (publicado) y de donde demonios me salió? Ni idea. La verdad es que mi mente es como una máquina expendedora de ideas... mencionas un tema y te suelta de inmediato una historia que talves para algunos sea entretenida y para otros aburrida. Ésta es una de las tantas que salió . Un día después de recordar que existía un anime llamado "Mahou Shoujo Madoka Mágica" haha entonces pensé (achis... yo pienso? xD) "que seria más maravilloso que inventarte tu propia continuación de este magnifico anime?"... sí y no me tomó más de 5 minutos en pensar en un principio, un desarrollo y un final. Así que este primer capitulo los dejo. :) Probablemente escriba un capitulo x semana (si tengo tiempo talves sean dos)._

_PD: si desean algun fic de este anime,talves uno sobre HomuraxMadoka, SayakaxKyoko solo pidanlo ;)... es enserio :9_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola amigos lectores :3 ha perdon x la espera pero no pude terminar este capitulo antes... xq ustedes saben x culpa d los maestros q dicen " mañana reviso libretas" y terminan revisandolas hasta la otra semana xD hah en fin un monton d cosas asi. Pero aqui les dejo :) y recuerden q x cada review Homura le detonara una bomba a Kyuubey en la cara xD. haha admitanlo... tambien lo odian_

2. Soledad, Sueño

Recien regresaba de la caza diaria de demonios. Estaba demasiado agotada como para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera llegar y tumbarse en la cama para quedar sumergida en un profundo sueño el cual siempre era igual y siempre veía a la misma persona: Una chica que parecía por lo menos unos tres o cuatro años mayor que ella, de unos trece años; que llevaba el cabello negro recogido en dos coletas altas muy bien amarradas con dos moños blancos; aquella extraña pero familiarmente conocida siempre se le acercaba y le hablaba, aunque de su boca no saliera ningun sonido ella entendia perfectamente lo que le decía "ven, vamos a jugar". Era cuando ella entonces una chica de diez años -en su sueño- era arrastrada por aquella niña hacía la felicidad, donde jamás estaría sola.

Su deseo se cumplió. En cuanto se tiró sobre la cama calló en aquel sueño. Se encontró con la chica de las coletas y fueron a jugar: corrían, saltaban, reían, en fin todo lo que se pudiese describir como felicidad. Aunque siempre había un momento muy importante en el que siempre despertaba. No tenía idea de que cosa se trataba, pero le molestaba mucho que al tratar de averiguarlo su subconsiente le dijera "despierta".

Abrió los ojos. Estaba en su cuarto con el brazo estirado hacia el techo, nuevamente con la esperanza de atrapar a aquella pelinegra para que no se marchara, para que no la dejara sumida otra vez en esa triste soledad. Bajó el brazo lentamente con la boca curveada hacia abajo. Con la expresión como la de aquel niño al que regañaron después de haber hecho algo malo. Pero lo que ella había hecho no era nada malo, para nada. Solo quería sentirse querida. Solo quería sentir que alguien la estimaba, como aquella niña de tez blanca que se presentaba cada noche en sus sueños.

Suspiró y se levantó de mala gana. Camino hacia el baño dispuesta a tomar una ducha. En el espejo pudo ver su reflejo que le decía "talves sería mejor si mueriera". Pero ella le respondía "no, aún no. Debo seguir salvando vidas. No moríre a menos que sea en manos de un demonio".

Después de 20 minutos salió del baño agitando con una toalla su cabello mojado. Vistió uniforme de Mitakihara: una playera blanca con un sueter beige encima, un moño rojizo a la altura del pecho, falda negra con ligeras líneas blancas en ella, mallas entre cafés y guinda claro -éstas eran opcionales, cada alumna podía escoger el color que quisiera- y zapatillas blancas.

Camino a la escuela se encontró con Kyuubey, unas cuadras antes de llegar a su destino. El pequeño animal estaba recostado en la banca de un parque. Al ver pasar a la chica se le unió acompañandola un poco en su soledad, solo un poco, ya que su forma de hablar y su mirada inexpresiva era como estar hablando sola.

En el salón de clases todo era siempre igual: llegaba, se ubicaba en su butaca y esperaba a que el profesor entrara mientras miraba discretamente de un lado a otro observando como todos a su alrededor convivían entre ellos. Se sentía celosa de todos aquellos que tuvieran un amigo con quien compartir sus más profundos secretos, su alegrías y tristezas. Esa era su única debilidad... el no tener amigos. Muchos pensarían que las dos chicas que siempre la acompañan son sus amigas, pero se equivocan. Esas dos eran tan solo sus compañeras en la lucha contra la maldad, no eran sus amigas realmente, al menos ella no las veía de esa manera.

Cuando el profesor entró todos comenzaron a amontonarse en la puerta para poder entrar y tomar su lugar. Algunos aún susurrando y riendo a carcajadas. Ella, lo único que podía hacer era sentir celos.

-¡Muy bien chicos, todos a sus lugares!- el profesor de matemáticas siempre era energético, eso se podía ver en el enfasís que le daba a cada una de sus palabras -Antes de comenzar la clase quisiera tener el honor de presentarles a una alumna nueva- lo dijo como si se tratase de alguien importante, le gustaba darle ese sentido a las cosas, parecía más bien un poeta- Pasa por favor

Por la puerta entró una chica de cabello negro azabache y largo, por lo menos hasta la cintura. Tenia un liston blanco enredado en forma de espiral en un mechon del lado derecho del alta, le estimaba alrededor de 1.70 de estatura. Su tez era pálida y tenía unos ojos grises que de alguna forma parecían darle un aire de misterio. Su mirada era inexpresiva y fría, de por sí la mirada de Homura le parecía como un balde de agua fría en la cara... la de esta chica parecía como estar nadando en pleno océano ártico. A pesar de eso, era bonita y no tardó en hacerse el alboroto por todo el salón especialmente entre los chicos.

-¡Vale, vale chicos todos callados! Dejen que se presente- el maestro hizo el intento de callarlos y al parecer funcionó. Como por arte de mágia todos se callaron a la espera del nombre de la chica nueva.

-Me llamo Mikae Azusa, gusto en conocerlos- inmediatamente después de decir su nombre, los alumnos volvieron a los susurros.

-Muy bien Mikae tu asiento es a un lado de Tomoe- señalo un asiento vacio en la esquina al fondo del salon.

La nueva alumna camino entre las filas de alumnos inquietos. Unos la miraban con curiosidad y otros mas le lanzaban sonrisas rapidas. La inquietud era normal ya que era raro que alguien se transfiriera ya empezado el año. Pero la actitud de Tomoe no era normal. La pelinegra le daba un aire familiar. ¿Podria ser? penso No... imposible

La chica llego y se sento. Miro de reojo a la persona que se sentaba a un lado de ella. La otra al darse cuenta de ello trato de actuar normalmente.

-Hola, soy Mami Tomoe- le sonrio

- Hola- respondio secamente y se volteo al pizarron para dejar la mirada clavada en éste hasta que terminara la clase.

De la misma manera transcurrieron el resto de las clases. Mami miraba con detenimiento a Azusa, queria convencerse completamente a si misma que no era la misma chica con la que soñaba y de hecho habia encontrado tres buenas razones para que no lo fuera: 1. La chica del sueño era parte de uno de sus recuerdos, asi que no puede ser ella porque no es tres años mayor; 2. Azusa era demasiado seria y reservada, la chica de sus recuerdos era mas alegre y energetica como Kyoko; y 3. los apellidos no coincidian, recordaba vagamente que el nombre de la otra chica era algo asi como Azusa o Asuka y tenia un apellido raro que para nada se parecia al de "Mikae".

Asi que esas tres razones eran mas que suficientes para que no fueran la misma persona. Pero aun asi sabia que habia algo en ella que tenia que descubrir...


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello I'm the well known miss Shameimaru and I've come to bring you todays chapter ;)_

_He bueno mis amigos lectores aqui estoy nuevamente con otro explicare algo que se me paso el capitulo anterior... todos y cada uno de lis capitulos seran en tercera persona pero desde el punto de vista de un personaje diferente cada uno, no queria escribir en primera persona ( como acostumbro) xq me hubiera puesto sentimental y talves cursi xD. Oh y si ven faltas de ortografia... no es mi culpa ya que los escribo en mi celular y esta cosa no tiene acentos xD .Sin mas me despido y recuerden que por cada review Kyoko partira a la mitad a Kyuubey y ella recibira una caja de pockys ;)_

3. Desesperacion, Odio

Creia que todo habia terminado, que nada seria igual. Desde que Sayaka dejo este mundo, habia dejado de ser igual de energetica y se habia vuelto un poco reservada con los demas. ¿Por que tenia que ser de esa manera? ¿Por que tenian que sufrir el cruel destino de desaparecer? -¡uf! Si supiera que antes era peor, y que se convertian contra lo que luchaban- Se sentia destruida. Aquel dia despues del desastrozo momento en que la peliazul uso su ultimo aliento para acabar con el demonio, se vino abajo.

Dias antes, la guerrera de capa blanca la habia aceptado -por fin- como amiga. Le dijo que la causa por la que no la aceptaba era por que desconfiaba de ella y creia que algun dia las traicionaria. Pero se dio cuenta de que era una buena persona y que sobre todo... se habia convertido en su mejor amiga. Igualmente la invito a quedarse a vivir en su casa, ya que no le gustaba que durmiera todas las noches en las bancas del parque, sola y con frio. Kyoko habia aceptado pero al dia siguiente ya no la encontro en su casa, ni siquiera en su actividad diaria de cazar demonios.

Siguio caminando por los pasillos del parque alumbrados por la luz de la luna y varios faroles. A pesar de que era un parque habia varias jardineras delimitadas con una pequeña barda de color blanco con relieves de flores, y un letrero de "no pise el cesped". Hizo caso omiso -como siempre- y cruzo la barda de un salto. En medio habia un gran arbol en el cual se recosto. Cerro los ojos y solto un largo suspiro.

Mami le propuso quedarse a vivir con ella ya que tenia un cuarto extra, pero siempre y cuando le ayudara con los deberes del departamento. Kyoko acepto, pero solo porque no tenia otro lugar en donde quedarse. Ese dia, exactamente dos años despues del terrible suceso, le dijo a la rubia que saldria y que talves no pasaria ahi la noche asi que la veria al dia siguiente en la escuela. Si, Mami la "obligo" a asistir a la escuela ya que eso le ayudaria a despejar un poco la mente y olvidersa de cosas que fueran inecesarias.

Se puso el antebrazo en la cara tapandole los ojos rubies y sonrio. No se quejaba en absoluto ni se arrepenrtia ya que la consideraba como una hermana mayor. Ambas se conocian desde hace varios años, poco tiempo despues de que Kyoko se convirtiera en Chica Magica. Asi que definitivamente no habia ningun problema con que vivan juntas. En el pasado igualmente habian hecho un equipo combatiendo al mal por eso tanto una como la otra conocian sus habilidades y debilidades. Pero debido a lo que paso con la familia de la pelirroja esta decidio distanciarse. Mami se rehuso a este repentino cambio y trato de convencer a la chica de que no era necesario. Aun asi no hizo caso y huyo.

Unos pasos pesados resonaron cerca y un rayo de luz amarilla la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¡Oye tu! - grto el guardia del parque -!¿Que haces ahi?!- comenzo a correr hacia donde se encontraba la chica acostada.

La pelirroja abrio los ojos de golpe, se levanto de un brinco y echo a correr.

De un salto cruzo nuevamente la pequeña barda y corrio lo mas rapido que pudo. El hombre de uniforme azul marino la seguia muy de cerca con la linterna en la mano. La chica llego a un callejon y se escondio tras una montaña de basura junto a un contenedor. El hombre entro al callejon y camino lentamente en la estrechura de este, mirando atentamente a todos lados buscando un movimiento sospechoso que delatara a quien se encontraba dormida al pie del arbol. Despues de varios minutos de espera el guardia se fue y Kyoko pudo salir de su escondite.

-Demonios, eso estuvo cerca... pero ¿ahora donde podre dormir?- se rasco la barbilla con expresion pensativa.

Talves tendria que buscar otro parque. Pero no le importaba mucho en donde, sino que alguien la pudiera ver cuando se pusiera a llorar al recordar a su amiga la de cabellos celestes. Y sabia que se odiaria, no solo a ella misma sino a aquel animal de pelaje blanco que las engaño y jamas les dijo la verdad... el verdadero destino de las Chicas Magicas.

_Jo bueno pues creo que es todo. La verdad fue muy corto, lo se pero creo que en los siguientes capitulos podre profundizar mas los sentimientos de Kyoko y no solo los de ella... tambien los de las demas y obvio los de los nuevos personajes tambien como Azusa... la nueva estudiante transferida. Ha de alguna forma siento que le da aires a Homura xD. Buenos nos vemos el proximo capitulo x3_


End file.
